I Love Rainy Days
by badgertryingtowrite
Summary: Early relationship Korrasami fluff. It's raining on their picnic but that's okay. There's something Asami has always wanted to do in the rain.


**I Love Rainy Days**

AN: Early relationship Korrasami fluff. It's raining on their picnic but that's okay. There's something Asami has always wanted to do in the rain. This isn't exactly how I picture Asami all the time but oh well I had fun. I don't own any of these characters.

The Satomobile trundled along the dirt road. Asami Sato sat behind the wheel as she and her girlfriend, Korra, left Republic City behind. There were storm clouds overhead but the women didn't care they wanted to spend one more day together before Korra left for the Earth Kingdom. Asami's thoughts were drifting away from the car. Korra had asked Asami to come with her but they had only just gotten back from the spirt world and things had fallen behind at Future Industries during her extended absence. She told Korra her work as a C.E.O. was never done. When she pleaded with Korra to stay Korra had replied that her work as the Avatar was never done. It would only be a few weeks apart. Wu and Korra would have to tour through the Earth Kingdom and meet with state representatives then they would return for further negotiations in Republic City. Whatever suspicions anyone had about their time in the Spirit World not much had happened in the way of their relationship. They hadn't gone past kissing and holding hands. Okay there had been a lot of kissing. They had a strong relationship but adding romance was very new. Just getting the chance to fall asleep in each others' arms and not have to worry about what friends they could lose tomorrow had been enough.

Asami returned to the present moment and looked at Korra who was leaning against the door and staring, enraptured, at the scenery. She certainly was going to miss this girl. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, about how much this moment meant to her but then the rain started.

It was just a few drops at first but then it started to come down in sheets. They looked each other then both women started to laugh. "I seem to remember saying it might rain but somebody said 'I'm a waterbender there's no chance it will rain today.'" Asami said raising her voice over the rain.

"I just didn't want us to have to cancel our plans. I just wanted to spend the day with my girl," Korra blushed and looked away. Asami smiled. "What's with all this rain anyway? I thought it was supposed to be summer." The rain certainly was picking up fast.

"Summer rainstorms can come out of nowhere here."

"I guess I'm just not used to it. We don't get a lot of rain at the South Pole." Korra sank down in her seat. "Well this sucks. I was looking forward to the sun."

As Korra watched Asami's face slipped into the same expression it did when she had found the problem piece in a machine and Korra knew something wonderful or terrible was coming. Asami spoke, "It doesn't have to be a problem." She pulled over to the side of the road and got out of the driver's seat. She ran over to Korra's door, and opened it, dragging Korra out.

"Asami what are you doing? Asami-" But Asami wasn't listening. She was laughing and tasting the rain as it poured down on her. Korra joined in. Neither was really sure why it was funny. Maybe it was just funny to play in the rain like the children they had been so long ago. Maybe it was funny to ignore the farewell tomorrow. Maybe it was funny to feel freer than they had in so long. But either way they smiled at the stormy sky.

Asami grabbed Korra's hand. "I love summer rain. It's warm, it smells amazing." She spun Korra and pulled her close. "And there's something I've always wanted to do in the rain."

Korra blushed but didn't avert her eyes from Asami's piercing green ones. "What's that?"

Asami put her hand on Korra's wet cheek and tilted the other women's face up to hers. Their lips met and the sounds of the pounding rain seemed to silence. It was oblivion and the rain soaking their hair and clothes didn't matter. Nothing mattered except the lady in Asami's arms. When they finally broke apart Korra smiled breathlessly. "I love rainy days."

Asami smiled softly. "I love rainy days, too."


End file.
